Un Angel La ayudante de Eros
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Ella tenia que cumplir con la misión de "educarlo" pero luego vio quien era su misión, pariente de la persona que le arrebató la vida hace un siglo atras. U/A - One Shot -Darien/ND


**LA MISION DE UN ANGEL**

Pasos firmes y temibles marcaban ese lugar, todos se escondían de él, era un ejemplo de terror encarnado, solo una persona podía ser igual o peor que aquella figura, pero vivía a cientos de kilómetros lejos de ellos. Sus botas largas, con estilo militar, contrastaban con lo blanco del lugar, una chaqueta de cuero que llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, barba y una mirada insufrible, tocó la gran puerta de un color dorado y entró, allí un hombre de barba de color blanco, vestido del mismo color todas sus ropas, una mirada calida y de ojos sinceros, le dio la bienvenida a ese ser que sus pobres ayudantes tanto temían.

-Como estas "Maestro"- dijo el tipo de vestimenta oscura como la noche –Pues bien "Cupido"- -¡Diantres!- -No maldigas enfrente de mi, Cupido- dijo el hombre de blanco con una voz autoritaria –Discúlpame Maestro no quise hacerlo, pero me molesta que me digas Cupido, bastante tengo con que los humanos me hayan ridiculizado con esa imagen- -Esta bien Eros, pero a mi tampoco me gusta la forma que me dices Maestro, con tono arrogante- -Perdonad- dijo el hombre de traje negro bajando la mirada al único ser que podía doblegarlo -¿Qué te trajo por acá?- se sentó en su gran escritorio de madera de roble, dejo sus codos sobre el, entre lazo sus dedos y miro al individuo enfrente de él –Quisiera pedirte un favor… más que eso una ayuda- el Maestro se sorprendió ¿Escucho bien? ¿Eros, el dios del amor y del deseo pidiéndole ayuda? -¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- -Pues bien, acercaos para contarte- a pesar de los años la lengua de Eros seguía siendo la misma y no desaparecía por más que estuviera "modernizado".

El Maestro escuchó atento, mientras del gran libro veía a quien elegir para la misión –Es un caso difícil el que me propones, ese chico no tiene remedio- comento mirándolo sobre sus dorados lentes para luego volver a ver el libro –Pero yo sé que tenéis a los mejores entre tus filas, así que no creo poder equivocarme- el hombre de traje negro estaba mirando el lugar cuando de pronto un súbdito golpe lo alertó –La tengo, siempre la tuve enfrente de mi, que ciego fui- dijo el Maestro –Decidme ¿de quien habláis?- hizo un gesto con su mentón poblado por la barba –Espera… la llamaré para que le expliques tú la misión que quieres que haga- -Oh espera mi querido Maestro… he venido aquí para pedir vuestra ayuda y quiero poner condiciones- el hombre no se esperaba eso -¿Qué condiciones?- -Si tu ángel falla… le quitare las alas y será mi ayudante por una temporada- -Es una trampa- -Digamos que una motivación- -Veamos si ella acepta- salio del salón y pidió que llamasen a un ángel en especial y volvió donde estaba con su amigo Eros.

Mientras en otro sector del cielo, una joven muchacha jugaba con los pequeños ángeles que pronto se irían a la tierra, para bendecir a las familias, de pronto sintió una manito sobre su hombro –Vamos el Maestro te llama- -Gracias- dijo la muchacha y comenzó su caminata hasta llegar al salón. Su rostro reflejaba perplejidad al ver a Cupido allí, sentado como si nada, con un arco diminuto colgando de su cuello.

-Siéntate hija mía- ofreció el Maestro, ella sin decir nada obedeció –Pues hombre, es una bellísima ángel ¿Estáis seguro de querer enviarla a la misión?- pregunto Eros sin quitarle los ojos de encima, él jamás se interesaría de una ángel, mucho menos conociendo en persona al Maestro y la forma de ser cuando quería ser temible –Estoy seguro mi buen amigo, ya que ella ha cumplido varias misiones con mucho éxito- de pronto el hombre de chaqueta de cuero se levantó –Primero ¿Cómo te llamas?- la muchacha titubeo, muchos decían lo terrible que era trabajar con Eros aunque sea una temporada sin alas, lanzando flechas a enamorados y desenamorando a otros, eso pasaba cuando no sé cumplía la misión con éxito –Andriell- respondió sin mas, segura de si misma, aunque en sus ojos azules se reflejaban mas miedos que seguridades –Lo harás bien- la animo el Maestro –Bien te contaré de que se trata vuestra misión…- Eros se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro –Tenéis que bajar a la tierra, como una humana mas, tus poderes solo podrán ser utilizados mientras que tu misión no te vea…- -Eso ya lo sé- lo interrumpió tímidamente Andriell –De veras, perdonad, son mis nervios- -No sé preocupe- agregó la muchacha mirando al Maestro como soltaba una sonrisa –Mirad, tu misión es educar a un hombre, convertirlo en un caballero de aquellos que ya no son muy vistos- la chica se extraño -¿Pero como crees que lograre eso, si él no quiere mi ayuda?- -Pues eso ya lo tengo solucionado, serás la amiga de toda la vida, he modificado algunos recuerdos, pronto llegaras de un viaje que hicisteis con vuestra familia, pero que ellos se quedaron allá en un país muy… muy lejano- Eros movía sus manos exageradamente -¿Qué no iba en contra de las reglas modificar recuerdos de los humanos?- pregunto la ángel -Pues cuando se acabe esta misión, simplemente se quedaran los recuerdos de que una mujer le enseño como ser un caballero, los demás se borraran, mejor dicho quedaran como antes- respondió Eros, Andriell miraba al Maestro, quien solo miraba a su amigo –Pues bien, te explicaré que la misión tiene que llevarse a cabo con éxito, por que pronto conocerá a la mujer que elegí para él- ella solo asistía -¿Tenéis algo que hacer?- -No… solo ver a los angelitos- contesto Andriell –Pues ve, le pediré a alguien mas que me ayude con ellos- comento el Maestro -Bajemos de inmediato a la tierra, mientras antes mejor- dijo Eros, sin mas un chasqueo de dedos él se esfumo –Deséeme suerte Maestro- -Ya la tienes Andriell, ve… te aseguro que lograras con éxito este desafío- -Prometo volver- -Siempre lo haces- -¡Eh vosotros! ¿Ya terminasteis con la despedida?- -Si Cupido- respondió sonriente el Maestro –Ve- beso la frente de Andriell y esta bajó a la tierra.

Aun llevaba consigo el vestido blanco, su cabello negro caía por los hombros hasta mas debajo de su cintura, las alas aun no desaparecían, sus pies descalzos –No entiendo como podéis andar con tan grandes alas- comentó Eros –Vas acostumbrándote- dijo sin mas Andriell –Decidme, cuando eres humana ¿Sois igual?- -¿A que se refiere?- -Tu estatura, sigue siendo la misma que un ángel- -No, soy pequeña- dijo mirando a su alrededor –Estas en Tokio, pronto conocerás a tu misión- comento Eros.

Caminando por ahí, despistado como siempre por culpa de su móvil venia Darien Chiba, un tipo elegante y con mucho poder, muchas mujeres se derretían ante él, con una simple sonrisa ya las tenia entre sus sábanas, pasaba distraído sin notar que dos seres sobrenaturales lo observaban -¡Por los cielos! Educare a un ¡Chiba!- gritó Andriell al ver de quien se trataba –Pues si ¿Qué tiene de malo?- -Todo…- dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, no confesaría jamás el por que… no aunque la amarraran de por vida al pie de Eros y ayudarlo con su tarea –Vamos, vuestro Maestro confía en vos- llego Eros a su lado –No pienses que no sé nada- Andriell iba a protestar pero luego decidió por el silencio –Sé que vuestra familia y la de él se odiaban, que incluso uno de ellos fue el causante de tu muerte- Andriell miro hacia un lado –Mucho mas que mi muerte Eros… de mi desdicha- -Vamos mujer eso fue hace un siglo atrás- -Pues fíjate que a mi aun me duele que me hayan violado y luego matado- dijo olvidando por completo su pacto personal de no contar nada –Vaya eso cambia muchas cosas- dijo Eros pensando si era conveniente dejarla o volver con el Maestro y pedir otra ángel –Perdonad, pero creo que lo mejor para vos es que volvamos, hablaré con el Maestro y le asignaremos la misión a otro ángel –No… Yo lo haré- Andriell se esforzó por una sonrisa -¿Estáis segura?- -Claro que si Eros- camino en dirección donde iba el pelinegro –Insisto tenéis alas y no la ocupáis para volar- -Era una distancia corta, además según los humanos tu también tienes alas- comento una divertida ángel apoyado a la pared su figura frágil.

-Eros quiero pedirte un favor- -Dime- -Aleja todas tus flechas de mi- el hombre de chaqueta de cuero comenzó a reír, sonoramente pero nadie se percataba de eso, la vida ajetreada de la cuidad muchas veces oculta esos detalles –Es mejor que comience de una vez- -Por supuesto, recuerda tienes un mes para educar a Darien, si te da problemas tu solo llámame- -Esta bien adiós Eros- Andriell miro a su alrededor, una luz dorada apareció para convertirá en una humano, era cierto, su estatura disminuyo, ahora su cabello no quedaba en su cintura si no que a la altura media de su espalda, sus ojos seguían siendo azules y su piel blanca, en su pecho apareció el símbolo de los ángeles que era una esfera de plata pura, el cual al agitarlo emitía un sonido parecido al de las campañillas así algún ángel llegaría a ayudarla, camino por unas calles hasta que llegó a un gran edificio.

Era como si todos la conocían, le indicaron la oficina de Darien, lentamente se armaba de valor, era cierto un siglo paso desde ese horrendo hecho, donde su muerte llegó apresurada abrió la puerta con cuidado, para luego ver sentado en su escritorio a un pelinegro hombre, de ojos azules y de piel morena

-¡Que alegría verte por acá!- se sorprendió de la familiaridad con que la trataba, Eros tenia razón él poseía recuerdos con ella –Ya era tiempo que volviera ¿no?- dijo sonriente –Claro que si te extrañaba tanto- camino hacia Andriell y la abrazo con fuerza -¡Ay! Yo también- se quejo la ángel.

Fingía dolor ya que no lo sentía, al igual que las emociones, el llanto y el amor era algo desconocido para ella, después de un siglo se encontraba enfrente de un hombre, cuya estirpe tenia una historia ligada a ella.

-¿Estas ocupado?- -No mucho, pero siéntate como te ha ido cuéntame ¿Tienes donde dormir?- el pelinegro se sentó enfrente de ella, aquellos ojos algo tenían de especial, era su amiga de toda la vida, como la extraño durante este tiempo, pero, había algo en ella que cambio –¿Has estado bien?- pregunto el pelinegro –Claro que si Darien, solo vengo cansada- -No me has respondido ¿Tienes donde dormir?- Andriell no sabia que decir, pero ante la insistencia de Eros para que el plan marche bien –Pues no, tú sabes mis padres vendieron la casa- -Si eso supe, pensaron en quedarse en Inglaterra- bajo la cabeza Darien, como si de veras sintiera que eso pasara –Pero yo me vine no pude estar tanto tiempo lejos de mi amigo del alma- -Basta, provocaras que me sonroje- dijo riéndose -¿Tú? El gran seductor de Japón Darien…- le costaba decir ese apellido pero hizo un esfuerzo todo tenia que salir natural - …Chi…Chiba ¿Sonrojado?- -¿Qué pasa no te sientes bien?- -Cansada, nada mas- se escuso.

Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana, la cual le proporcionaba una vista fabulosa de la cuidad, era increíble el parecido con aquel hombre, no estaría completamente cómoda con esta misión, pero debía cumplirla, además Eros tenia razón, había pasado un siglo, Darien no tenia culpa de pertenecer a esa familia, ni mucho menos tenia que culparlo.

Paso la tarde al lado de Darien comenzó a examinarlo, su manera de hablar y de tratar a la gente, quien entraba a la oficina y la saludaban con una gran sonrisa, no notaba que necesitara "Educarlo" si no mas bien él solo podía con Eros y sus flechas de amor.

-¿Dónde están tus maletas?- pregunto Darien -¿Maletas?- Andriell miro despavorida, se había olvidado de ese detalle –Están en la recepción, era solo una ya sabes que casi siempre compro lo demás en la ciudad- -Tu no cambias… vamos ya termine mi trabajo- se levanto de la silla, se acerco a su amiga, le tendió la mano para que se fueran juntos, fue entonces que Andriell se dio cuenta de lo alto que era, aun no se explicaba que estaba haciendo allí, cual era su verdadera misión.

Al llegar a la casa de Darien, los ojos de Andriell se abrieron como platos al ver semejante casa que estaba enfrente de ella, un vago recuerdo llego a su cabeza, pero lo ignoro. La casa de los Chiba era algo fuera de lo común, se notaba la gran diferencia entre las demás casas del sector, entraron en un hermético silencio.

-Buenas noches señor Darien- saludo una mujer entrada en años –Buenas noches Zirconia, ella es mi amiga Andriell se quedará unos días acá, en la habitación de huéspedes- -Como usted diga señor- sin decir mas se alejó del lugar, mientras que la muchacha examinaba el lugar -¿Quieres ir al despacho? Lo acaban de remodelar- -Esta bien- respondió sonriente.

Caminaron por un pasillo, colgaban en la pared algunas pinturas, en otras fotografías, Darien abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar primero, el lugar era magníficamente amplio, una chimenea al extremo derecho –Vamos entra, no te haré daño- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, puso su mano sobre el colgante que estaba en su cuello, dio pasos y llego al sofá –Señor Darien, ¿Desea algo?- -No Zirconia y tu Andriell, ¿Quieres algo?- -No… nada muchas gracias Zirconia- -De nada señorita yo tengo que cumplir con mi deber- la señora sonrío y se alejó para luego volver –La cena estará lista pronto- luego se marcho. El móvil de Darien comenzó a sonar, una de las tantas conquistas quería verlo esta noche, ¿Qué haría? ¿Dejar a su amiga sola en casa y encamarse con alguien?, pero prefirió ignorar –Responde, es de mala educación dejar esperando a quien te llama- dijo ella dándole la espalda, algo extraño ya que siempre era la persona que entendía sus aventuras y romances fugaces –Dejemolo así, hoy esta mi amiga aquí- -Pero yo estaré aquí por un tiempo, tal vez ella te necesite mas- -Andriell… estas cambiada- -¿Por qué lo dices?- -Antes te daba igual si yo respondía o no- -Tal vez haya cambiado un poco- -¿Te hizo sufrir un desgraciado? Si es así te juro que le parto la cara- Andriell no sabia si echarse a reír o explicar todo lo que sucedía pero prefirió por una sonrisa aguantándose la risa –No es necesario- miro hacia una pared, el rostro se le desfiguro, los colores del rostro se esfumaron -¿Quién…. Quién es él?- le pregunto a Darien –Un ancestro de mi familia- se acerco a su lado y notó el nerviosismo de la pelinegra –Es… es intimidante ese retrato- oculto su miedo de volver a ver el rostro de aquel tipo que ultrajo su vida –Tienes razón, es intimidante, ser un Chiba no me enorgullece en demasía ya que mis ancestros hicieron cosas demasiado horripilantes- Andriell por primera vez dejaba esa coraza que se autoimpuso por saber el apellido del pelinegro -¿Cómo que cosas?- -Ven- tomo su mano y la llevo a otro sector, Darien sentía una nueva sensación, como si la mano de su amiga no pesara nada, tan suave como la seda, la llevo por un pasadizo secreto hasta otro sector de la casa, donde Andriell se le erizo la piel -¡Dios Santo!- exclamo al ver aquellas cosas, cordeles, fierros, lanzas entre otras cosas las cuales Andriell no quería volver a ver –Mi ancestro fue un hombre cruel, mato a mucha gente solo por obtener el poder- ella estaba estática, mientras que Darien pasaba la mano por algunas cosas –Pero él vengaba a los pobres, buscaba la justicia por ellos- "mentira" quiso gritar, de pronto ella camino hacia atrás y cayó en una especie de camilla oxidada, su mano fue a dar sobre una lanza, Darien al sentir el ruido se dio media vuelta para verla, fue en su ayuda, pero algo lo alarmo en demasía.

-No sangras- dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par -¿Qué?- pregunto confusa Andriell –Tu mano, esta sobre la lanza y no sangras- fue entonces que se percato –No me paso nada, frene la mano antes de que se enterrara la lanza… ¡Una Araña!- dio un grito de alarma, mintió pues no había ninguna de esas cosas solo se percato que una pierna era atravesada por fierro, agradeció la escasa luz que tenia en ese sector si no, ¿Cómo explicaría a Darien que no sangra?. Se levantó como pudo, mientras que el pelinegro buscaba la araña, pero luego se rindió –Cuéntame de tu vida en Inglaterra- -Creo que no es un lugar para hablar de ello, cuéntame de tus ancestros- no sabia por que pidió eso pero trataría de tener mas cuidado –La persona que esta en el retrato es Rubeus Chiba- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Andriell –Lo mataron por un crimen que no cometió- -¿Qué crimen?- -Vamos, creo que tenemos que ir a cenar, si Zirconia no nos encuentra podríamos meternos en problemas- entendió que no quería hablar de ello, pero algo la inquietaba, Rubeus Chiba lo mataron por un crimen que no cometió

.

Desde aquel recuerdo, había pasado ya 3 días, Darien se mostraba atento y cariñoso con ella, aun no entendía la misión de Eros, hasta que cierto día entendió todo, fueron a un café, estaban sentados juntos cuando una mujer de cabellos verdosos apareció a su lado –Hola guapo- -Hola preciosa- respondió Darien con cierta malicia, Andriell giro su rostro en dirección a la mujer, quien se sentó a su lado y de un solo golpe con la cintura la desplazo a un costado –He estado viéndote, me pareces interesante- Andriell deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder desaparecer, pues era incomoda la situación –Me preguntaba si quisieras beber algo- una invitación del pelinegro, Andriell en silencio tomo su café y tomo un sorbo, si Eros tenia razón en cualquier momento saldría el Darien que debía educar, estaba distraída hasta que escucho la frase que la alarmo –Podríamos pasar juntos la noche- escupió el resto de café que tenia en su boca -¿Qué rayos dijiste?- le pregunto –Yo no tengo ningún problema con los tríos amorosa- dijo la peliverde –Lo siento pero yo no soy de tu tipo- le dijo sin reparo –Darien…- -Lo siento Andriell, pero tengo panorama esta noche- agarro a la peliverde y se fue, dejando a una anonadada ángel en un café –Eros…. Eros ven- lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta –Genial… cuando te llamo no apareces- dejo caer la palma de su mano en la mesa –Aquí estoy, decidme ¿Cómo va la misión?- -El tipo es un….- -¿Primitivo?- -Hasta los primitivos por lo menos se daban el tiempo de mostrar sus dotes antes de jalar por los cabellos a las mujeres hasta la cueva- Eros soltó un sonoro suspiro –Sabia que Chiba era algo difícil- -¿Difícil? La acaba de invitar a la cama y ella acepto- -Son los tiempos modernos- -Equivocado, son las… no quiero ofender a quienes ejercen ese oficio por necesidad, pero ellas tienen justificación, en cambio esta- -Tengo mensaje importante… si quieres puedes utilizar el poder de que no te vea, para vigilar lo que hace- -¿Vigilar lo que hace?- -Si así lo veras más cerca con el resto de las mujeres, ya veras como es y así avanzaremos mas rápido, contigo se comporta muy diferente- un sonoro suspiro se hizo presente y luego apareció Darien -¿Te esta molestando?- pregunto mirando de mala gana a Eros, y quien no con su forma de vestir y como va por la vida con botas militares, chaqueta de cuero y barba que intimidan –No, para nada estábamos conversando ¿Qué paso?- pregunto como si nada –No puedo dejarte sola- respondió mirando con desconfianza a aquel hombre –Pero amigo, recién saliste con una mujer de aquí, pensé que te olvidaste de la dama- agrego Eros –¿Cómo olvidarme de ella? Tan infeliz no soy- dijo lleno de furia –Es mejor que me vaya señorita, cualquier cosa que necesite no se olvide de su amigo Eros- Andriell capto el mensaje a la perfección, mientras que Darien se le quedo mirando –No se preocupe, creo que estaré bien- el gran hombre salio de allí, solo entonces Darien se sintió diminuto, no por que lo intimidaba si no por que le ganaba en estatura.

El retorno a casa fue el más silencioso, pero el más incomodo para Andriell, ya que con ellos venia la peliverde, reclamando por ir a dejar a la amiga de su conquista, pero poco le duro cuando llegó a la casa y se metió a la habitación de Darien. Así todas las noches era igual, desfilaban distintas mujeres, todas parecían conocerla fue entonces que se pregunto que tipo de monstruo sexual tenia que dominar y como hacerlo.

Estaba con la mirada perdida, una semana que ya no sabia que hacer, por mas que dejara de ser visible Darien era algo que no podía remediar, hasta que decidió por tomar las cosas a la mala, vez que el hacia un comentario en doble sentido, le daba vueltas el café, golpeaba su cabeza, cualquier cosa, pero era inútil.

Cierto día necesito hablar con alguien, no dormía en las noches y se dedicaba a deambular por la casa, era entonces que sentía los gritos o gemidos de las mujeres que estaban entre las sabanas de Darien -¡Que rayos le hará a las tipas esas!- dijo un día enojada por el escándalo, sin pensarlo interrumpió en la habitación, abriendo la puerta hasta atrás y descargando una furia, que tenia contenida -¿Pueden callarse brutos conejos sexuales? ¿Acaso no saben el significado del descanso del próximo? Sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa, están siendo escandalosos- la mujer que estaba sobre Darien dejo ver sus pechos desnudos, mientras que el moreno ponía su rostro de colores –Ya me canse de tener que escuchar como tus amantes interrumpen mi sueño, ¿Qué rayos le haces? ¿Las torturas antes de todo?- la mujer iba a salir de donde estaba pero Andriell decidió irse de allí.

Se fue al balcón de la habitación donde estaba hospedada, tomo su esfera y la hizo sonar, una vez… dos veces… varias por que una sensación extraña invadía su pecho hasta que apareció un ángel –Querida Andriell ¿Qué necesitas?- -¡Que bueno que eres tu!- dijo al ver una figura conocida –Claro que si ¿Cómo vas en tu misión?- -De mal en peor- dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación –Incluso estoy pensando en que es mejor irme con Eros- -¿Qué? ¿Te iras con Cupido?- el ángel se coloco a su lado, sus grandes alas la protegían del frío, aunque ella no lo sintiera, debía protegerla –Eres muy bajita siendo humana- -Puede ser…- dijo de maña gana -¿Por qué estas así?- sin decir nada Andriell se transformo en ángel –Extrañare mis alas sabes…- comento con un cierto dejo de melancolía –Pero si las tendrás- -No creo, Darien es demasiado pasional, no se queda quieto, creo que desde que llegue solo 3 noches no ha estado con ninguna mujer- -Eso fue hace 2 semanas- -Y me quedan otras dos semanas… mejor le diré a Eros que me lleve con él- -Andriell, si decides abandonar la misión ahora podrías no volver- -Tienes razón Diamante- bajo la mirada -¿Estas enamorada?- -No… solo que en un momento necesite gritar- -Has descubierto la rabia- dijo Diamante con una sonrisa –Pero se supone que cuando viví conocí todas las emociones- -Es cierto, pero al llegar al cielo y ser un ángel lo olvidas, así como olvidas ser un ángel cuando eres un humano- le explico el peliplateado.

Darien despacho a su amante de turno, pidiéndole disculpas por lo sucedido aunque ya arreglaría cuentas con ella, ¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana? Mejor ahora. Con rapidez subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Andriell, ¿Por qué golpear la puerta si ella interrumpió así sin más? Así que decidió hacer lo mismo, pero ella no estaba a la vista, la vio en el balcón ¿Era ella? No pude ser 2 grandes alas estaban en su espalda, era mas alta y a su lado un hombre con grandes alas se escondió en un rincón, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, pero opto por escuchar –Ahora entiendo muchas cosas- dijo ella –Creo que debo pedirle disculpas a Darien, mas que mal, interrumpí su noche de amor- -Cada vez me convenzo mas que es la lujuria en persona ese muchacho- -Es mejor que deje de insistir, Eros se ganará una ayudante- ¿Eros…? ¿Quién rayos es Eros? Se pregunto Darien –Cupido estará feliz, pero nosotros tristes, si pudiera ayudarte- -Diamante, es mi destino….- se apoyó en su hombro pero luego abrió los ojos -¡Que despistada soy! Anda dime que me prepara el destino- -Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo- -Soy un ángel en estos momentos, no te estoy preguntando nada… aun, además no lo puedes hacer con los humanos- -Esta bien pregúntame- dijo resignado y con una sonrisa, ya que la ángel no era despistada como él pensaba -¿Lograre mi misión con Darien? ¿Qué será de mi?- el saco una pluma del ala de Andriell y luego comenzó a mirarla –El pasado te impide avanzar, pero sin embargo a los dos los une, por algo que paso, hay un amor destinado…- -Claro que si, la muchacha que Eros tiene seleccionada para Darien- -Pero no veo nada sobre tu futuro, tu ala no seguirá contigo- -Eso significa que seré la ayudante de Eros- dijo con desanimo -Me puedes explicar eso del pasado- -Ni yo lo sé- se encogió de hombros, aunque sabia de que se trataba -Ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te vean así los humanos- -Tranquilo- ante la mirada atónita de Darien desde un rincón, Diamante desapareció, vio como su amiga bajaba la estatura y luego sus alas desaparecían.

Antes de que Andriell entrara él estaba congelado, demasiado tarde como para escapar de allí –Darien…- la muchacha se quedo enfrente de él –Me puedes explicar ¿Quién eres?- -Soy tu amiga Andriell- dijo sonriente, ignorando por completo lo que él había visto –No… tu no eres mi amiga, dime la verdad ¿quien eres? Acabo de ver a dos ángeles en el balcón de esta habitación, no me digas que fue producto de mi sexo mal logrado, por alguien que lo interrumpió, ¡solo dime quien demonios eres!- los ojos azules de Darien estaban fijos en ella ¿Decir o no la verdad?...

La mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, claro exceptuando por un par que parecía mas enemigos que amigos –Buenos días- dijo Andriell con una falda de color blanco y flores de color café, le cruzaba un cinturón del mismo color y una chaqueta de color violeta oscuro, un sweater a tono con las flores y botas, panty medias de color de su piel, una sonrisa agradable y sincera -¿Qué tienen de buenos?- pregunto Darien con mala gana, vestía pantalones de tela de color negro, camisa gris, una chaquetilla de color negro y un saco del mismo tono, su corbata estaba ladeada, rápidamente Andriell se acercó a su lado –Permíteme- tomo la corbata y se disponía a ordenarla -¿Qué haces?- -Ordenarte la corbata, estaba ladeada- comento arreglándosela, Darien la miraba, estudiaba por primera vez sus rasgos delicados, ella no era su amiga, lo había dejado claro la noche anterior, explicándole que es un ángel, la misión de domesticarlo, pero ¿Por qué? –Deja yo lo hago- se alejo de ella rápidamente –No tienes que temer, no te haré nada, soy de los buenos y una de las tantas cosas es protegerte- -No necesito que estés aquí- dijo Darien lleno de rabia –Si puedes márchate- ella bajo los brazos, su sonrisa se borro, en sus ojos se borro el brillo –No puedo, tengo que terminar la misión, si no Eros me reclamara como su ayudante, aunque no es malo, pero dejas de ser un ángel por un tiempo, bajas a la tierra y empiezas a cumplir con la misión de juntar parejas- -¿Acaso no crees que ya lo haces? Educarme ¿Para que?- -Tu futura esposa- el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿Futura esposa?- -Si, Eros ya la eligió, yo no la conozco solo sé que la conocerás pronto- se acerco a su lado y acaricio su rostro –Serás muy feliz, lo sé- Darien tomo su mano, quiso apartarla pero luego algo de ella lo inquietaba, necesitaba preguntarle cosas, pero le fue imposible pues Zirconia llego diciéndole que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Paso la mañana lentamente, Darien estaba en su trabajo, Andriell en casa, recorriendo el jardín, la casa era amplia y como no, hace un siglo que la familia Chiba vivía allí y nunca se movieron –Señorita Andriell ¿Desea algo?- -No gracias Zirconia, solo miraba el lugar- le dedico una sonrisa –No creas que te saldrás con la tuya angelito, Darien esta lleno de lujuria, me encargue de eso personalmente, no puede resistirse a una mujer, ni ellas a él, se puede decir que es la personificación de la lujuria, ni tu, ni Eros podrán salvarlo del destino que le he dejado- -¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué ganas con eso?- -Vengar a mi estirpe, los Chiba adquirieron el poder a costa de asesinatos, entre ellos mi familia, inculparon a Rubeus en un crimen que no cometió, desde allí nos encargamos de eliminarlos, ¿acaso crees que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas no quiere el alma de Darien?- -Él es inocente de las cosas que hizo su familia en el pasado- -Eso ni tu lo crees, por que razón tú no puedes acercarte a él, por que tienes repudio por que en sus venas corre la sangre del hombre que violó y mató a la dulce muchacha que eras hace un siglo- -¿Co-como sabes quien soy?- pregunto caminando hacia atrás –Por que sigues siendo la misma, tu belleza era incomparable, Armando estaba locamente enamorado de ti- -¿Armando?- de pronto la cabeza de Andriell trataba de recordar, ese nombre le producía ciento de emociones que no había vivido durante este tiempo –Si, el menor de los Chiba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, mi pariente quiso vengarse, unió sus fuerzas a Rubeus quien te quería lejos de su hijo, ya que podías ser una carga- -No… Armando… Armando- una lluvia de recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, cuando lo vio por primera vez, ese porte y elegancia al andar, su sonrisa encantadora –No comprendo por que quieres terminar con los Chiba, si tu pariente se unió a ellos- -Por que Armando jamás la amo, él se quito la vida, mientras que mi pariente enloqueció y juró vengarse de Rubeus ya que la desterró de estos terrenos- se acercó a Andriell y le quito el collar –Es una lastima que ya no podrán venir en tu ayuda- Zirconia se transformo en lo que realmente era, una pequeña mujer, arrugada casi nada de carne en sus huesos, una apariencia de bruja pero sus ojos eran completamente negros –Ahora me llevaré a Darien no hay nadie que lo impida, ni tú- Andriell vio como una figura de color negro la cubrió y luego se alejo de allí, desesperada por no saber que hacer, atino a transformarse en ángel, llamo a Eros para que la ayudase y este apareció en un segundo -¿Qué pasa preciosa?- -En el camino de explico- Andriell noto que la transformación era demasiado débil por lo que opto por seguir como humana.

Eros conducía la moto con gran velocidad, sintió de pronto la fría mano de Andriell -¿Estas bien?- -Si…- le respondió –Tu collar- -Lo tiene Zirconia- -¡Rayos!- sin el collar Andriell perdía fuerzas –Toma sé que no es lo mismo pero para tenerte en la tierra sirve- le mostró el arco que tenia en su cuello –No… puede pincharme y me enamorare, descuida estaré bien-

Mientras tanto Darien tenia una importante reunión dentro de la tarde así que estaba preparándose cuando una guapa mujer apareció en la puerta de la oficina –Siento interrumpirte- -¿Qué deseas?- -¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra cita?- -Lo siento, en estos momentos estoy ocupado- la mujer se desprendió de sus ropas quedando casi desnuda enfrente de Darien –Me tomaras quieras o no-

En las afueras del edificio, Eros y Andriell comenzaron a subir hasta llegar a la puerta, Eros noto que la ángel estaba muy débil –Creo que debes quedarte aquí- -No puedes solo, ella misma lo dijo, además es mi misión- -¿Pero que ocurre?- -No puedo tener mas la forma de una humana- una luz dorada desprendió de ella, sus alas aparecieron, pero aun así se sentía débil –El collar, lo tiene Zirconia, vamos con Darien- dijo poniéndose de pie, vieron que muchos de los empleados estaban tirados en el piso inconcientes, entraron en la oficina de Darien donde una mujer estaba solo en prendas intimas.

-Si que no pierdes tu tiempo- dijo Eros –Déjate de bromas, debe ser Zirconia- -Andriell, ¿Qué haces como ángel?- pregunto un confundido Darien –Larga historia- atino a contestar, Eros se acerco a la mujer quien rápidamente se convirtió en Zirconia –Me llevare el alma de Darien, así de una vez por todas acabaré con la estirpe Chiba- -No lo harás- el pelinegro miraba con atención aquella ángel, de cabello largo, su estatura era perfecta, vestía pantalones blancos y una camiseta del mismo color, sus mejillas brillaban, mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, parecía un demonio, el tipo que estaba al lado de Andriell, lo recordó era el mismo que estaba en el café aquella vez –Eros… protege a Darien- -Lo siento pequeña, en tu estado es imposible- de pronto Zirconia arrojo a Eros sobre el escritorio de Darien destruyéndolo de una vez –Una Ángel perdiendo sus energías, ni un dios mediocre podrán contra mi- una risa burlesca apareció, Darien notó la dificultad que mostraba Andriell para moverse -¿Quieres esto?- mostró la demonio al ángel su collar –Lastima no lo tendrás, veras como muere tu misión- se giro con dirección a Darien, de su espalda Zirconia saco un puñal, iba directo a clavarlo cuando algo lo impidió –Tú… tú mataste a Armando, él no se quito la vida- se enfrentó valiente al demonio –Para todos fue así, como también el hecho que Rubeus te haya violado y matado, no era él, si no que alguien que se parecía, estabas bajo el efecto de una droga, es impresionante que veras morir al último Chiba que pise la tierra- Eros lanzó una flecha directamente al pecho de Zirconia –¿Crees que tus flechas, causaran algún efecto en mi?- Darien miraba como un espectador, el ángel cayó sobre sus rodillas él rápidamente llegó a su lado -¿Estas bien?- -He estado peor- confeso, Eros comenzó una lucha contra la demonio –Despierta, que el pecado de la lujuria despierte en ti Darien- él como bajo un efecto errático soltó al ángel. Zirconia tenia a Eros atrapado –Ahora angelito, ve como cumplo con mi promesa- Darien estaba estático, ella rápidamente se levantó y fue a su lado, recibió el puñal entre sus alas, el dolor era agudo, no era cualquier puñal, si no una cargada por los demonios de las tinieblas, un quejo de dolor apareció y cayó en los brazos de Darien –Te has sacrificado en vano angelito- -¡Andriell!- grito Eros saliendo de la trampa y volviendo contra Zirconia –Reacciona Darien… ¡por favor reacciona!- las lagrimas del ángel caían por la camisa del pelinegro, la cubrió con sus brazos –Te deseo tanto- comenzó a besarla –Darien… reacciona- de pronto él comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, estaba bajo los efectos de la lujuria, el ángel comenzaba desesperarse, dolorosamente movía sus alas –Vamos reacciona- le volvió a decir, en eso vio que los ojos de Darien mostraban algo distinto cada vez que le hablaba –Por favor Darien, reacciona, prometo que tu esposa será muy feliz a tu lado, seré el ángel guardián de tus hijos, pero por lo que mas quieras reacciona- volvió a caer en sus brazos, sus manos se fue a su espalda y rozo la herida, Darien se llevo la mano cerca del rostro –Estas sangrando- pestaño varias veces –Claro que si es un puñal de las tinieblas, capaz de lastimar a cualquiera- Darien tocaba aquella herida –Mi ángel… no es justo por lo que mas quieras lucha, dime que hacer y yo prometo curarte- -Tan solo déjame examinarte, yo no importo- -Claro que importas, eres mi ángel- una lagrima apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, mientras la contienda entre Eros y Zirconia era fuerte –Deja que te examinen el pecho- dijo entonces ella se coloco de pie y fue al lado de Eros, algo le dijo y este se fue al lado del muchacho –Veamos- dijo colocando sus manos cerca del pecho de Darien –Ahí esta… Ahí esta, la flecha de la lujuria- Eros dijo feliz, procedió a sacarla, todos los efectos, el deseo de tener a alguien entre sus brazos desaparecieron del cuerpo del pelinegro.

De pronto un súbito ruido se apodero del lugar, Zirconia con puñal en mano atacó a Andriell provocándole un corte en el brazo, mientras que ella se defendía con la espada de Eros, pero la demonio jugaría sucio lanzándole un poder y cayendo lejos, lo mismo hizo con los hombres, Cupido recibió la peor de las suertes, ya que al golpearse con los pilares principales quedo inconsciente, Darien tenia lastimada una pierna.

-Vamos angelito… Ya no tienes por que pelear- -Claro que si, Darien conocerá a su futura esposa- -¿Sabes quien será esa futura esposa?- -No, pero quiero que sea feliz- -¿Aunque fuera la reencarnación de Armando?- la ángel abrió los ojos, la reencarnación de su amado, pero ella ya no era humana podía hacer nada –Aunque lo sea, tiene derecho a ser feliz con una mujer que lo ame- se quejo de dolor ya que la herida le quemaba –Vamos, terminemos con esto- Zirconia rápidamente se lanzo contra ella, pero luego cambio el curso de este para ir en contra de Darien quien no podía moverse con rapidez, nuevamente la estocada y esta vez mortal la recibió el ángel, justo en medio de su pecho –No… no Andriell- grito Darien, tomo la espada y con cuidado dejo al ángel a un costado, con una pierna herida y como pudo se levanto, olvidó el dolor la ira corría por sus venas –He acabado con el ángel, ahora vienes tú- -Entonces ven- -Sigues siendo tan arrogante- después de esto Zirconia y Darien se lanzaron para golpear al otro, un golpe certero y preciso llegó al pecho del demonio, el cual cayó de espaldas –Esto es por que mataste a un ángel, por todo el tiempo que me tuviste bajo tus mandatos- fue entonces que oyó sus palabras y cayó en la realidad, mató a Andriell, su ángel, una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas, cuando llego al pecho de Zirconia comenzó a arder, con eso también la espada –Lo que te quema es el cariño- explico Eros quien llego al lado de Darien, medio quejándose del dolor provocado por el golpe –Ve con ella- le indico al pelinegro el ángel que estaba un poco mas allá, rápidamente llego a su lado –Andriell… Andriell por favor despierta… estas sangrando, se supone que los ángeles no hacen eso- dijo tratando de despertarla pero era un esfuerzo inútil.

Eros se encargo de la demonio, con la ayuda de un Arcángel, luego llego otro –Debo llevarla con el Maestro- -Por favor no… no quiero perderla- -Mira sus alas Miguel- dijo el arcángel, ignorando lo que pedía Darien -Deja, yo la cargo- quiso tomarla pero luego decidieron ver la herida –Se supone que tú no deberías saber nada de esto- explicó Diamante, tomando el collar de Andriell de las manos de la demonio –Yo no sabia nada, por favor dime que hago para salvarla- sabia perfectamente que tenia que negar la verdad que fue revelada la noche anterior, pues Andriell jamás volvería a bajar a la tierra, entonces él prometió no decir nada -Esperar…- dijo Diamante -¿Qué?- -Ella ahora ira con el Maestro, ten por seguro que volverá, aun no termina con su misión, esto fue un contratiempo- miraba al ángel, una compañera desde hace 3 semanas –Pronto conocerás a tu esposa, despreocúpate muchacho, tendrás a varios Chiba- comento Eros –Me podrías decir ¿Quién eres tu?- -Ay muchacho, comúnmente me llaman Cupido- Darien escucho la historia completa, Cupido se encontró luego, respondiendo incluso algunas preguntas al pelinegro, pero una lo tomo por sorpresa -¿Quién es Armando?- Eros suspiro y miro al muchacho –El amor mas grande que he conocido, nació de una muchacha humilde, enamorada de Armando Chiba, hijo de Rubeus, quien era un acomodado dueño de una gran fortuna. Armando era un hombre elegante, de porte, podía tener a cualquier chica que el quería, solo con una sonrisa… en eso te pareces a él. Pero conoció a una muchacha, la cual através de los ojos parecía que conociera el alma completamente, se enamoraron, pero un amor así, termino en una tragedia, una noche a la muchacha, la violaron y quitaron la vida, Armando se volvió loco, por que para él era su tesoro, fue entonces que decidió por terminar su vida, pero ambos sabemos que fue Zirconia quien provoco eso, esa muchacha es Andriell, es por ello que teme tanto a Rubeus- -Ya oí esa parte… entonces Andriell, fue novia de un Chiba- -Claro que si- -¿Por qué Zirconia dice que yo soy la reencarnación?- -Te pareces muchacho, pero Armando Chiba, era un caballero, de esos que conquistaban con los detalles...- miro su reloj, algo extraño para la época actual pero ¿Qué más se le podía pedir a un dios? –Te queda solo una semana y 2 días para que conozcas a tu futura esposa- -¿Por qué Zirconia tenia prácticamente vida eterna?- -Ay muchacho, es pregunta me corre un escalofrío en la espalda, ella vendió su alma al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, ya sabes a quien me refiero- -Claro que si… ¿Quién es el Maestro?- -Vaya si que eres curioso, él es mi buen amigo, Jefe de los ángeles, encargado de la creación, de las cosas que día a día pasan- -Dios- -Así es, ustedes lo llaman así, mientras que nosotros y los ángeles es el Maestro- le respondió tranquilamente

Una luz que impedía tener los ojos abiertos apareció –Por lo que veo y escucho, hablabas de mi Eros- una figura de color blanco apareció entre la luz, Darien no podía distinguir el rostro, solo el resto del cuerpo, camino hasta donde estaba tendida Andriell –Señor, Andriell esta mal herida- comento Miguel –Calma es mejor que volvamos a casa- vio que la tomo entre sus brazos, las alas de Andriell ya habían desaparecido, dejando a una muchacha delgada y hermosa, así sin mas desaparecieron, incluyendo Eros, Darien dejo que sus piernas flaquearan y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su ángel, aquel que esta mañana le sonreía ahora estaba herida todo por defenderlo ¿Y él que hizo? Enojarse, ladrarle en vez de darle un saludo matutino con una sonrisa como ella lo hizo, pedirle que se marchara, de pronto una figura pequeña apareció, dio un chasquido y la oficina de Darien volvió a la normalidad, ante sus ojos, nadie sospecharía que allí, un demonio, un ángel, un dios y un mortal se habían encontrado en una lucha donde uno de ellos estaba mal herido.

Pasaron los días, Darien parecía más distraído que nunca para las mujeres, quienes le sonreían y coqueteaban, el no tenia tiempo para ello, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, preocupado por el ángel que impidió un destino cruel para su alma, se preguntaba cada día como estaba, tal vez ya se había mejorado, tal vez no; esta ultima opción le oprimía el pecho. Miraba distraído por la ventana cuando vio una cabellera rubia, le llamo la atención pero algo lo interrumpió, abrieron la puerta de su oficina –Seas quien seas no tengo tiempo ni ánimos de atender a nadie- así era los últimos días, encerrado en su mundo –¿Tampoco para una amiga de muchos años que luego descubriste que era un ángel?- Darien giro su asiento, ella cerró la puerta del despacho –Andriell…- -La misma- dijo sonriente, el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarla –Estas bien- -Un poco adolorida pero ya pasara- Darien se fijo que estaba vestida de blanco, su estatura era la misma que cuando era un ángel -¿Eres humana o un ángel?- -En estos momentos humana- dijo sonriente –Pero tu estatura…- -Vamos no creo que sea tan poco visto encontrar una mujer alta, además como ángel ya era bajita- trato de hacer un puchero, pero Darien comenzó a recordar, lo altos que eran los demás mientras que ella se veía tan pequeña y frágil cuando la hirieron -¿Te pasa algo?- -No… nada- sonrío, no podía creer que el ángel estuviera enfrente de él –Tu collar- -Ah si, lo cambiaron, Zirconia lo destruyó por eso no podía estar como humana- -Se parece al que tenia Miguel- -Así que conociste a un arcángel- -Se podría decir que seré la envidia de mis amistades- comenzaron a reír –Bien volviendo a lo que me trae aquí, quedan solo 5 días donde debo enseñarte a conquistar a una dama- junto sus manos y se fue hacia la ventana -¿5 días?- -Si… eso me dijo Eros- Darien salio de la oficina con paso acelerado, Andriell se asusto, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que saliera así de rápido?.

Paso un momento, Andriell miraba por la ventana la cuidad de Tokio, era hermosa, la recordaba en aquellos tiempos, pero ahora se iría con esta imagen, sonrío con pesar, recordar a Armando fue lo que menos quería, no por que le haya hecho daño, si no por que un amor así ya no lo volvería a vivir.

-Vamos…- apareció Darien tomando su chaqueta -¿Para donde?- pregunto confundida –Tan solo acompáñame- tomo de su mano y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, bajaron por el ascensor y salieron del edificio, rápidamente se subieron al automóvil, durante el camino Darien no dijo nada, lo que incomodaba en cierto modo a Andriell. Se detuvo en un paso peatonal, nuevamente la rubia pasaba por enfrente de ellos, la ángel ya sabia de quien se trataba, así tenia que ser el encuentro entre ellos, de forma gradual, lentamente, siguieron el camino hasta llegar a casa -¿Traes maletas?- le pregunto el pelinegro –No… los ángeles tenemos la habilidad de poseer prendas con un solo chasquido- -Se supone que no debo saber eso- dijo Darien mirándola fijamente –Pues ya viste todo lo que paso antes con Zirconia, un simple detalle no cambia en nada, además, el Maestro supo de nuestra platica, tan solo pidió que no le dijeras a nadie ya sabes, luego seremos solicitados para cumplir milagros o no dejaran que nos acerquemos- -Tranquila, tu secreto esta seguro conmigo- -¿Me puedes explicar por que abandonaste tu trabajo?- -Vacaciones- dijo subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación, donde saco una maleta y comenzó a dejar distintas prendas sobre ella -¿Dónde iremos?- -¡Por todos los cielos me asustaste!- -¿Tan horrible soy?- pregunto divertida Andriell –No, pero no estoy acostumbrado a vivir con una ángel- siguió en lo suyo -¿Me dirás donde iremos?- -¿Conoces la playa?- -Este… no he tenido la oportunidad de ir de vacaciones para allá, ya sabes esto de ser ángel, es agotador- -Excelente- dijo sin mas Darien.

Durante el camino Andriell miraba el paisaje, sin dudas había mucho que no conocía, el cielo era un lugar hermoso pero la tierra, tenia cada paisaje, contrataste, sin dudas el paraíso se extendió en cada rincón, ella quería conocer mas, explorar, pero no le seria permitido, solo 5 días mas para enseñar a Darien como comportarse, a pesar de no poseer la flecha de la lujuria en medio de su pecho, tal vez le faltarían cosas por aprender, Serena, la mujer que conocería Darien, es una chica tierna y dulce, preocupada por los demás, se merecía un tipo tierno y educado. Mientras viajaba, recordaba a Armando, su amor de muchos años, su porte y elegancia, sus detalles, su sonrisa fresca y sincera. Su mirada fue a dar en el rostro de su misión, Zirconia tenia razón, y vaya que si, Darien era muy parecido a él, pero estos eran otros tiempos, otras circunstancias, se aferro al collar el cual brillo, un poco -¿Sucede algo?- pregunto un preocupado pelinegro –No te preocupes solo el dolor que no me deja aun- -Siento mucho el viaje será un poco largo, ya que iremos a otra ciudad, es preciosa- ella solo sonrío.

Darien iba en silencio, no sabia que decir, ni que pensar, pero estaba contento de que ella estuviera junto a él, se preocupaba por esas dolencias. Cuando llegaron él la ayudo a bajar –Un buen comienzo- comento sonriente, luego vio la cabaña –Vaya es preciosa- -Una adquisición que quería hace mucho, pensé que seria bueno traerte acá- ella no respondió si no que camino por el jardín, Darien notó que ella iba descalza –Andriell… ¿Realmente eres una humana en estos momentos?- ella bajo la mirada –No puedo ser una humana, como ya te dije mi collar se destruyo, mis alas… pues las perdí, pero poco a poco volverán a aparecer, no te preocupes la gente me ve- Darien se acerco, la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la playa, la cual quedaba detrás de la cabaña –Eres mas liviana de lo que pensé- le comento, mientras que ella lo miraba con una confusión, luego miro con dirección al mar, lentamente el pelinegro la dejo en la arena –Es hermoso- comenzó a avanzar y las olas llegaban a sus pies, Darien se saco los zapatos y calcetines para ir a su lado –Es fantástico- -¿Te darías un baño?- le pregunto el pelinegro –Claro que si- -Pues vamos a cambiarnos- -Claro que no…- tomo la mano de Darien y chasqueo los dedos, frente a él tenia a Andriell con un bikini de color blanco, luego se miro a él con bañador de color azul, tomo la mano de la ángel y entraron un poco mas. La cargo en su espalda para llevarla un poco mas adentro, jugaron con las olas y se rieron demasiado, a Andriell no le importo no sentir frío, ni calor, solo se apenaba no poder sentir las olas llegando a sus pies.

Así pasaron la tarde, entre juegos, risas, comieron algunas cosas, no por que sea un ángel dejaría de probar los dulces -¿Vamos a la cabaña?- pregunto Andriell a Darien –Esta bien- caminaron, al entrar noto que todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado -¿Sabían que vendrías?- -Claro que si, le pedí a Luna que ordenara todo acá, pues vendría dentro de unos días- -¿Luna?- -Ella es de confianza- sonrieron ambos –Bien iré a secarme- se fue a una habitación que estaba en el fondo, ella solo chasqueo los dedos otra vez, era frustrante para ella hacerlo, ya que así no era una humana, quería experimentar las sensaciones pero una herida en la espalda se lo impedía, nuevamente el collar brillo, ella cayó al suelo, ya que la dolencia era mas fuerte que las anteriores –Darien…- susurro desesperada, el mencionado salio de la habitación, solo con un short –Andriell… pequeña- la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación, la tendió sobre la cama, una mancha oscura aparecía en su pecho –Eros… Eros- clamo él con desesperación –Tranquilo estoy bien- se aferro al collar –Angelito no quiero que te pase algo malo- -Si llamas a Eros vendrá Diamante con él- -Pero…- -Tranquilo, ya pasara- acaricio el preocupado rostro del hombre, quien acariciaba la mano que estaba en su mejilla, solo por un momento, Andriell se sentía en el pasado, junto con Armando –Descansa Andriell- su voz salio melancólica, temía perderla, no se hacia de la idea de que ella se iría en solo 5 días, el colgante brillo y de pronto apareció un hombre al lado de ellos –¿Como estas Chiba?- -Eros… ¿Qué haces aquí?- -Vengo a ver a Andriell- se acercó y también se percato de la mancha en su pecho –Pobre…- acaricio su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos, por un momento Darien se enfureció –No tienes que sentirte así- comento Eros -¿Qué dices?- pregunto Andriell –Nada… descansa, es lo mejor- le dijo Eros -Tu sabes que no puedo…- -Tal vez Chiba puede cumplir el papel de cuidar de tus sueños- fue entonces que el pelinegro entendió el por que ella esa noche lo interrumpió, por que le impedía cumplir con su rol –Es humano… no puede, se cansará- -Déjame ayudarlo- -Eros… no- -Morfeo… Venid- se impaciento –Morfeo, venid te he llamado- alzo la voz –Oh viejo Eros, ¿Que necesitáis de mi?- apareció un hombre alto –Necesito pedir un favor- -¿Qué hacen aquí un Ángel y un Mortal? ¿Acaso no sabes que no podemos ser vistos?- recrimino al dios –Es un caso especial, ahora, necesito pedir un favor, ya que vos sois el dios del sueño ¿Puedes hacer dormir al ángel y que el mortal vigile sus sueños?- -Eso va contra toda regla lógica- -Vamos… solo por esta noche- -¿Qué le sucede a la Ángel?- pregunto Morfeo –El puñal de las tinieblas- contesto Eros –Vaya… había escuchado eso… entonces de ser así tu mortal… ¿Renuncias a una noche de descanso, para vigilar el sueño del ángel?- Darien miro a Andriell –Claro que si…- dijo sin dudarlo –Pues bien, prepárate chiquita, hoy dormirás como una humana, solo por esta noche- le advirtió –Darien…- susurro asustada, pues significaba que él pasarían la noche en vela -Tranquila no pasara nada- sonrío el pelinegro, Morfeo se acerco acaricio su rostro y ella lentamente cerro los ojos, mientras que a Darien solo lo miro –Esta noche, he otorgado al ángel que duerma, sin embargo, tú también puedes hacerlo… mi buen amigo Eros vigilara de sus sueños si es preciso- diciendo esto desapareció –Se aprovechan por que no podemos dormir… de todas formas, duérmete, mañana es el día 4- dijo caminando lejos de la cama –Eros… ¿Podrías agregar un día mas?- -Lamentablemente, no- se encogió de hombros y luego desapareció.

Darien se recostó al lado de la ángel, acariciaba su rostro con infinita ternura, acomodo sus cabellos, se atrevió a tocar el colgante que estaba en su cuello, de pronto imágenes de un amor pasado, alejo su mano, su imaginación eso era, con cuidado la arropo y la abrazo hasta que se quedo dormido.

A la mañana del día 4, la mancha oscura del pecho de la ángel desapareció, con el las dolencias, pero aun así sus alas no estaban, Darien despertó antes, sonrío tal vez Morfeo la hizo dormir mas para que él reaccionara antes, se levanto con cuidado y fue a la cocina preparo una bandeja con frutas y dulces, mientras despertaba el ángel, el comenzó a comer, de pronto vio que ella comenzó a moverse, para luego sentarse –Lo típico de los humanos es estirarse- le dijo, ella lo hizo se sentía bien –Siento mucho que no hayas dormido- -Valió la pena- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, claro que valió la pena, durmió abrazado a un ángel ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

La mañana avanzo lento, Darien escuchaba con atención a Andriell, quien le explicaba lo que las mujeres necesitaban, pasearon por el jardín, y luego se fueron a la playa, decidieron almorzar, sonreían, ella se veía fresca y radiante, le hizo bien dormir, aunque sea solo una noche.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Andriell estaba más que segura que Darien ya estaba listo, caminaron de regreso a la cabaña por la playa, ella caminaba descalza por la orilla, las olas llegaban a sus pies –Darien… Gracias- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa -¿Por qué?- -Me cuidaste- -Con gusto lo haría de nuevo- ella alzo la mirada y vio a las aves volar, el viento jugaba con su cabello –Ya quedan solo 4 días- dijo en un susurro –Si… pero prometiste ser el ángel guardián de mis hijos- -Claro que si…- Darien se acerco y la abrazo, cuando se alejo de ella vio en su rostro confusión –¿Te duele algo?- -No… nada, no pasa nada, caminemos- respondió segura, pero si sucedía algo, el abrazo lo sintió, como algo tibio, una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

Cerca de allí, mucha gente estaba disfrazada a las afueras de un club, era un baile de disfraces, Darien decidió ir por unos helados, cerca de allí, así que pasaron por fuera del recinto –Parece divertido- comento Andriell -¿Quieres ir?- -Tal vez sea con invitación- -No creo acá siempre hacen carnavales, fiestas y esas cosas- -¿De que iras? Veo a todos con atuendos extraños- comento al ver un superhéroe pasar por enfrente de ella -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto a Darien –Superman- -¿Eh?- dijo aun mas confundida –Un superhéroe de ficción, no existe- -Así como las ángeles- miro horrorizada a 3 chicas que iban vestidas como tales, pero los vestidos con demasiado escote y muy corto –Ambos sabemos que existen- dijo ignorando por completo a las mujeres que le coqueteaban –Darien… ellas quieres llamar tu atención- -Estoy ocupado explicándole a una ángel, los disfraces- sin decir mas, la llevo a otro sector –Lamentablemente no podré ir, no tengo disfraz- ella levanto una ceja -¿Seguro?- -Pues si… lo siento- el suspiro resignado, ella solo tomo su mano y chasqueo los dedos –Como lo pude olvidar- comento Darien luego de que la luz desapareciera –No te preocupes suele suceder… creo que no, pues jamás ha sido permitido usar nuestros poderes enfrente de ustedes- -Tú aun estas igual- Andriell se alejo un poco y luego volvió a chasquear los dedos, una luz plateada apareció alrededor de ella, para luego dejar enfrente de él una ángel vestida de princesa, el vestido se dividió en dos piezas, la de arriba era un corset de color blanco en el centro un corte en V, flores bordadas en el centro de este de tono dorado, la falda también seguía con el detalle, de un sendero dorado y flores, los tirantes caían por sus brazos también bordados con florecillas, Darien camino alrededor de ella perplejo, en su espalda las cintas amarraban el corset, una pequeña cola –Te ves hermosa- -Gracias- contesto sonrojada por la mirada del pelinegro, sus hombros descubiertos le parecían la cosa más suave que podría tocar, el collar caía con elegancia, haciéndose mas notorio por el peinado del ángel, sus cabellos negros estaban recogidos en un moño hecho de rizos, una tiara decoraba el peinado, en algunas partes, atrás y delante de sus orejas habían unos rizos rebeldes –Eres hermosa- -Tu no te quedas atrás Darien… ¿Te has visto?- -No… solo me fije en ti- empezó a recorrer su vestimenta, unos pantalones azules oscuros, unas botas, arriba una camisa de color blanco una chaquetilla color café y encima de este un saco de color azul, un pañuelo de color blanco amarrado al cuello, parecía un príncipe de aquella época –Vaya… me veo… extraño- Andriell soltó una sonrisa, la que luego se borro, recordó que era el vestido que usaría en su boda con Armando.

Darien noto que ella estaba extraña –No digas que no te pasa nada…- -Un recuerdo- -¿Cuál?- pregunto curioso Darien acercándose a ella –Este vestido, seria el que ocuparía el día de mi matrimonio con Armando- confesó -¿Vamos?- comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la fiesta –Momento… ¿vas descalza?- -Claro que no- ella tomo el vestido con cuidado y mostró los bellos zapatos –¿Contento?- sonrío –No…- dijo serio Darien, lo que provoco la inquietud del ángel, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano –Déjame reemplazarlo- -¿Qué?- miraba sus ojos, el azul de intensifico, sus labios parecían dueños de una suplica –Déjame reemplazar a Armando esta noche… prometo no te haré daño, solo quiero que esta noche te sientas tan humana como hace un siglo atrás, déjame ser Armando esta noche- -Este… yo…- ¿Qué podía perder? Tan solo le quedaban pocos días, sentirse mas humana que nunca, lo estaba logrando ahora mas que antes, de la mano de Darien –Esta bien… esta noche no existirá Armando- sonrío –He tenido una pregunta desde hace un tiempo… ¿Qué edad tienes?- ella caminando a su lado –Quede "trancada" a los 25 años- -Eres 2 años menor que yo- dijo Darien sonriente y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar unos escalones –Te equivocas… soy 98 años mayor que tú- -No hablo de tu edad como ángel, si no como humana- de pronto el tema se interrumpió, alguien los guiaba hacia otro sector, si no fuera por que el tipo era de la estatura de Darien, sin barba y vestido de traje, podría jurar que era Eros en persona dirigiéndolos a un salón, donde casi todos vestían igual ¿Dónde estaba ese "Superman" y las ángeles que vieron hace un momento? –Que disfruten de la fiesta- dijo y luego se alejo –Extraño- dijo en un susurro la ángel.

Entraron al salón rápidamente fueron la atención del lugar -¿Por qué nos miran?- pregunto Andriell –Ni idea- rápidamente una melodía sonó y todos se fueron al centro –¿Siempre las fiestas son así?- -Tal vez, primera vez que vengo con una temática así- una vez mas Darien la ayudo a bajar los escalones y miraban lo que sucedía alrededor –Parece que ya he vivido esto antes- comento para si, el pelinegro, ella estaba en otro sector, unas chicas la habían arrastrado para preguntar por el vestido, el peinado, la tiara, no paraban de hablar, ella estaba nerviosa pero aun así sonreía –Con permiso señoritas, pero debo llevarme a la dama, me debe una pieza de baile- Andriell se quedo en silencio, parecía la voz de Armando, cuando giro se encontró con Darien, una sonrisa elegante y su porte "_Déjame reemplazarlo esta noche" _pareció escuchar nuevamente –Con permiso señoritas- dijo Andriell haciendo una leve reverencia, como en su época se hacia –Que elegancia- -Pues debo aprender- dijo sonriente y se dirigieron al centro de la pista donde una canción comenzó a sonar…

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes, and the flash back starts._

_I'm standing there. _

_On a balcony of summer air._

Apenas escucho la letra de la canción, Andriell recordó a Armando, era así como lo conoció, pero luego sintió la mano de Darien en su espalda, subió la mirada, las imágenes de Armando se fueron borrando para abrir paso a los recuerdos con Darien. Cuando llego a la oficina y él, la abrazo con tanto anhelo, aquella sensación que la invadió de ver el retrato de Rubeus, pero luego supo la verdad.

_I see the lights,_

_See the party the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd,_

_You say hello_

_Little did I know…_

Darien mientras acariciaba la espalda del ángel, recordaba cuando llego a su oficina, tan pequeña y con su cabello tan largo, cuando la saludo y ella se extraño, sus ojos que reflejaban otra cosa, no esa mirada de una persona normal. Luego entendió todo, ella era un ángel, estaría siempre agradecido de ese milagro.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Andriell recordó cuando se enfrento a Zirconia, cuando hizo que él reaccionara, sin darse cuenta estaba en el pecho del muchacho, quien sonrío ante ese pequeño gesto, no existía nada más para ellos que el baile. Todos lo miraban, se veían tan elegantes parecían que habían vivido en esa época, uno de ellos si, el otro solo se disfrazo.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_Tts a love story baby, just say yes_

-Al parecer todas las chicas quisieran un Romeo- comento Darien –Más que eso, un amor que traspase la barrera del tiempo, un amor eterno- -¿Y tú, que deseas?- la pregunta la tomo desprevenida –Yo solo quiero…- ¿Qué quería? Teniendo la eternidad para pensarlo, hasta ahora jamás lo había hecho.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quite because we're dead if they know_

_So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go, and I said_

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Darien al ver que la ángel no respondía, -Nada no te preocupes- la abrazo mas a él, el aroma de su perfume por primera vez lo sentía ¿Qué estaba pasando? sentía la tibieza de su cercanía, su aroma, cosas que antes no podía, sentía la textura de las ropas de su acompañante como también el de su vestido, el roce de sus rizos con sus mejillas, jamás soltó la mano de Darien, quien nada sospechaba, sentía el collar que llevaba en su cuello, con la yema de sus dedos, era increíble

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess_

_Tts a love story baby, just say yes_

Darien en tanto sentía que estaba en el cielo, se mecía lentamente, ella coloco su cabeza en su pecho se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, mientras que un aroma llegaba a sus narices, era a flor de cerezo, los abrió, noto que a lo lejos una persona los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, si no fuera por que era bajito, sin barba, diría que era el mismísimo Eros.

_Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is_

_This love is difficult, but its real,_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,_

-Una fotografía- apareció un tipo de pronto –No gracias- respondió una nerviosa Andriell -¿Por qué no?- le pregunto bajito el pelinegro, haciéndole señas al fotógrafo para que siguiera con las otras parejas –Ambos sabemos que no apareceré- -Corramos el riesgo- dijo llamando al fotógrafo –Darien…- alcanzo a decir en forma de protesta, pero él la abrazo de la cintura, pero luego se coloco detrás de ella dejando que sus manos se juntaran sobre el vientre, ella solo atino a tomarle las manos y sonreír.

_I was tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Unos segundos después, el fotógrafo entregó una fotografía instantánea, a medida que se iba secando, aparecía el cabello de Darien, luego su rostro y su sonrisa, lentamente Andriell abría los ojos de asombro –Lo ves… estas aquí, eres humana- -No puede ser…-ella sonreía de felicidad, pero luego noto algo, las manos estaban entre lazadas

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think._

_He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring_

Volvieron al baile, Darien guardo la fotografía en un bolsillo, estaba feliz, su pecho no podía estar mas inflado de felicidad, el ángel que estaba en sus brazos era una humana, aunque sea solo un momento, no se veía raro, pero podía experimentar cosas que antes no podía. Fue entonces que la realidad cayo como un balde de agua fría, ella se iría en 3 días.

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and thats all you know_

_I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress_

_Its a love story baby, just say yes_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

Andriell en tanto no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta que le hizo el pelinegro –Darien ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas tu?- subió la vista -¿La verdad?- -Claro que si- las manos del pelinegro se fueron a las mejillas de la ángel –Quédate conmigo, no me interesa mi futura esposa, o quien sea que conozca, solo dime que te quedaras conmigo, si es necesario me enfrentare a todos los seres inmortales por estar junto a ti, dime que te quedaras- Andriell no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, antes de darse cuenta, Darien la llevaba junto a él, con la intención de besarla, pero justo en ese momento, todos comenzaron aplaudir y el mesero paso por su lado distrayéndolos de todo.

Pasaron los días restantes, Darien no volvió a decir nada más sobre la estadía de Andriell y ella tampoco lo mencionaba, si no que se dedicaban a compartir. Él ya se había olvidado de la lujuria que lo invadía, a veces parecía que solo tenia ojos para el ángel que andaba con él para todos lados, ella siguió experimentando cosas, incluso esa noche pidió una fotografía sola, sin que Darien se diera cuenta, pero el resultado era solo una luz brillante ¿Por qué con él si se veía?

Estaba en el jardín cuando Darien empaco sus ropas para irse a la ciudad, una luz apareció a su lado –Mañana se conocerán- -Lo sé, mañana termino esta misión- dijo mirando el mar por ultima vez –Sé como te sientes, yo tampoco desearía volver después de todo lo que has pasado- -Diamante… nuestro lugar esta al lado del Maestro- -¿Has sabido de Eros?- le pregunto el peliplateado –No… nada- -Extraño- Diamante miro hacia otro sector -¿Cómo va tu misión?- le pregunto la ángel para distraerse –Mañana termina- sonrieron ambos –Debo irme… si ves a Cupido… no le digas nada mejor- -Esta bien Diamante- sonrío pero luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

Llegaron a la casa en Tokio, ella entro en total silencio, atrás le seguía Darien –Mi ultimo día- le comento de pronto –Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto- -No puedo quedarme Darien, entiéndelo, soy un ángel- -Eres tú la que no entiende- -Seré el ángel guardián de tus hijos- -¡No quiero que seas el ángel guardián de mis hijos!- alzo la voz de pronto el pelinegro -¡Quiero que seas a madre de ellos, mi esposa, la persona que yo elegí para tener a mi lado, no quiero que Eros, Cupido o quien sea elija por mi!- -Yo no puedo… mi lugar esta al lado del Maestro- -¡Entonces vete!- ladro Darien, de los hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a caer lagrimas -¿Es lo que quieres?- dijo con la voz cortada el ángel –Claro que si, si no puedo tenerte, no quiero verte, me oíste, no vuelvas, ni siquiera si tengo hijos- las lagrimas del ángel comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, ella las dejo seguir su camino –Es la última noche que estaré aquí- -Vete… vamos llama a quien sea para que te suba al cielo- ella tomó el collar, antes de desaparecer, Darien la miro, horrorizado vio como ella se limpiaba las mejillas, había hecho llorar a un ángel, en el suelo algo brillaba, sin duda… su lagrimas.

Al día siguiente Darien iba caminando, mirando a todas direcciones por si aparecía su ángel, tenia que pedirle disculpas por lo que dijo, había sido un tonto ¿Cómo fue capaz de tratarla así? Iba pasando por el parque, recordó aquella tarde que caminaron juntos, la extrañaba, su compañía, su dulzura, si no podía quedarse, no era manera de despedirla.

Mientras tanto a su lado iba caminando el ángel, hoy seria el día que Darien conociera a Serena, su misión estaría terminada, estaba alejada de él, prefería que así fuera.

El pelinegro caminaba, el ángel noto que del sentido contrario venia Serena, a su lado ¿Diamante? Ella solo sonrío, se estaban aproximando, cuando ella tomo el collar y se hizo visible –Darien…- lo llamo para que él se distrajera, del sentido contrario, Diamante llamo a Serena, ambos distraídos se estrellaron, en un rápido movimiento Darien tomo a Serena para evitar que se golpeara –Lo siento iba distraído- le confesó a la rubia quien provocaba algo –Discúlpame yo también- un intercambio más de palabras, Diamante se elevo un poco y desapareció, mientras que Andriell veía la escena con sus manos juntas sobre el vestido blanco –Suerte Darien…- murmuro bajito, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria. Darien sintió que alguien le hablo, se dio media vuelta y vio la figura de su ángel, quien volteo movió su mano de un lado a otro sonriéndole y comenzó a desaparecer, entonces la chica que tenia a su lado…-Mucho gusto Serena- dijo ella, la invitó a un café para seguir conversando.

Al paso de unas semanas, Darien y Serena se seguían frecuentando, pero… por las noches Darien clamaba a los cielos, por que su ángel volviera, solo para pedirle perdón, no era la manera de tratarla, cada noche, cada hora libre, pedía que ella lo escuchase, hablaba al aire en caso que ella lo oyera, le pidió perdón cientos de miles de veces, pero aun así quería verla, disculparse por las lagrimas que derramó, por el dolor que le causo.

Mientras que en el cielo, Andriell se tomo un descanso, hablo con el Maestro y le explico que no se sentía muy bien, así que él la dejo libre de cualquier tarea o misión hasta ella volviera a estar bien. Diamante llego a su lado y se sentó -¿Tu próxima misión?- -No habrá…- sonrío con pesar -¿Por qué? serias la ángel guardián de los hijos de Serena y Darien- -Él no me quiere cerca, es mejor así sabes- -¿Algo que yo no sepa?- dijo el peliplateado subiendo una ceja, de todos los ángeles, de todas las personas que conocía, Diamante era su confidente -¿Te has enamorado?- él suspiro pesado y miro hacia el horizonte -¿Tu también?- le comentó, ella giro la cabeza sorprendida –El amor nos ataca cuando no nos podemos defender- agrego, Andriell solo guardo silencio, hasta que un angelito llego a su lado –El Maestro quiere hablarte, esta con Eros- Diamante solo siguió mirando las nubes a lo lejos.

Ella caminaba con la cabeza gacha, entro al lugar y ahí estaba sentado Eros, tal como el primer día –No puedes reclamarme como tu ayudante, pues hice bien mi trabajo- le dijo sonriente –Vaya que me salio astuta- dijo con gracia Eros –Andriell, quiero que cumplas una misión ¿Podrás?- -Díganme de que se trata- algo la llenaba de alegría y esperanza –Se trata de Darien- ella se quedo congelada, pero lo simulo –Necesito que utilices esto- Eros le alcanzo un aparato de color negro –Se parece al borrador de memorias de los Hombres de Negro- dijo la ángel divertida -¿"Hombres de Negro"?- replico el Maestro –Es una película que vimos con Darien… ¿Para que es esto?- -Justamente para ello, borraras la mente de Darien con este aparato, todos los recuerdos de ustedes serán removidos- dijo Eros –Como también la tuya mi querida ángel- el Maestro noto que ella temblaba –Lo haré- apretó mas aquella cosa en sus manos, se dio media vuelta antes de salir el Maestro le dijo algo –Éxito…- -Lo tendré- respondió armándose de valor -¿Crees que funcione?- le pregunto el Maestro a Eros –Claro que si- ambos vieron como ella desaparecía.

En casa Darien no dejaba de pedir el milagro de ver nuevamente a su ángel, de rodillas y derrotado estaba en medio de aquella habitación que era solo de él, una burbuja en medio de su ajetreada vida, de pronto un destello de luz apareció enfrente de él, sonrío, las lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas fueron secadas, esta ahí, su ángel estaba allí, se levanto rápidamente, para abrazarla como deseo hacerlo, pero ella se alejo –Lo siento, es mejor que no- dijo de una manera distante, ya no tenia su sonrisa dulce en sus labios -¿Cómo estas?- pregunto colocando sus manos en los bolsillos –Muy bien, ya sabes el cielo nadie esta mal- él sonrío –Este… ¿Tus alas…?- -No han crecido, se tardan un poco- respondió a secas, comenzó a caminar por la habitación y vio un block, lo tomo y vio los dibujos de Darien, eran retratos, entre ellos de Serena, sonrío y lo dejo sobre la mesa –Vengo en una misión- dijo mirando hacia un lado, no quería encontrarse con esa mirada -¿Cuál seria ahora?- ella mostró el aparato que tenia en su mano -¿Qué es eso? Se parece….- -Eso es- interrumpió –Es un desmemorizador- agregó ella –No… no dejaré que lo utilices conmigo- -Debo hacerlo- -No Andriell- era una suplica, lo que la ángel rogaba por dentro que no pasara –Ya bastante tengo con no poder tenerte a mi lado, como amiga, novia, esposa o como sea, tan solo déjame los recuerdos, por favor- -No puedo…- nuevamente las lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro –Esto nos borrara la memoria a ambos, créeme es lo mejor- -¿Por qué dices que es lo mejor?- ella apretó sus manos –Por que me he enamorado- le confeso al pelinegro, él solo sonrío y fue a abrazarla –Pero eso no es malo- -Claro que si, ¿Acaso no ves la diferencia entre nosotros? Tu eres un humano, yo un ángel, no podremos hacer una vida normal- ambos se abrazaron, lloraron juntos por un momento, hasta que Darien decidió aceptar –Tan solo, una cosa- dijo secando las lagrimas de la ángel y también las propias –Déjame besarte… no pido nada mas… solo un beso- ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, Darien con extrema delicadeza tomo sus mejillas y se fue acercando –Te amo- se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, comenzaron con un beso tierno y suave, Andriell con una mano libre acerco el aparato, una lagrima resbalo, antes de apretar el botón para que borrase su memoria y de la de Darien…

…Años mas tarde…

La pequeña Rini corría por aquel lugar, con los brazos abiertos simulando ser un avión, llego al lado de su madre, Serena –Mami… dijo Papi que te amaba mucho- se sentó ya que iba a comer –Yo también te amo- le respondió Serena a su esposo desde donde estaba, él solo sonrío –Mami….- -Dime Rini- -¿Quién es esa persona que esta al lado de Andriell?- la rubia subió la mirada en dirección donde apuntaba la niña –No veo a nadie amor- Darien solo volteo en dirección donde la niña indicaba, ahí estaba Andriell y Eros, sonrío simplemente, se acerco al lado de Rini y le respondió en su oído –Es un amigo de ella, desde hace mucho, lastima que Mamá no lo pueda ver, Rini solo sonrío, mientras que Darien solo levantaba la mano para saludar a ambos.

Un poco alejados de allí, Andriell conversaba con Eros, mirando en dirección donde estaba Darien -¿Arrepentida de la decisión que tomaste?- le pregunto de pronto Cupido –Claro que no, Darien, Serena y yo somos felices- cruzo sus brazos -¿Da trabajo la niña?- pregunto curioso Eros –No, es tranquila, por las noches duerme como un angelito- -Ese refrán como que no viene mucho con la realidad ambos lo sabemos- -Es así como dicen los humanos ¿No?- ella solo sonrío –Además de ser muy creativos con la imagen de Cupido- -Solo tú me faltabas- dejo caer las manos al costado –Eros… para mi siempre serás Eros- lo abrazo sonriente –¿Hacen una reunión sin mi?- llego Diamante a su lado –Claro que no- dijo Andriell antes que Eros dijera algo -¿Cómo has estado Eros?- -Muy bien Diamante y por lo que veo tu también- -No me quejo- movió la mano en dirección a la niña que los miraba y sonreía -¿Crees que me ve?- pregunto Eros –Puede ser, es una niña muy despierta- respondió Diamante, ellos comenzaron a reír de buena gana cuando una pequeña figura apareció entre ellos -¿Chibi?- una pequeña niña, de cabellos negros, pero con reflejos rojizos, ojos azules y una ternura arrolladora, Andriell se agacho para tenerla en sus brazos –Es encantadora- dijo Eros .¿Tiene a quien salir no?- agrego Diamante –Oh vamos es pura madre- dijo Eros ofreciéndole sus brazos –¿Por qué no dejas que te vean los demás? Se vería raro que mi hija ande flotando por los aires- apareció Darien –Vieras el espectáculo que hizo con Rini- comento Diamante, todos se colocaron a reír, en eso, Andriell comenzó a recordar, ese beso con Darien (flashbacks) la ángel acciono el botón, dejando que su memoria olvidara todo lo olvidado con él, cuando se alejo, nuevamente lo acciono, pero ya no funcionaba -¿Qué paso?- pregunto un confundido Darien –No lo sé, se supone que no tendrías que recordarme- en eso Andriell se hizo una pequeña herida, se quejo de dolor –Estas sangrando- le comento Darien –Imposible- dijo ella aunque tenia la evidencia frente a sus ojos- le dolía el dedo, sentía cansancio, se vio en el espejo –Darien…- ella no sabia que hacer, que decir, solo atino a hacer lo mas lógico en ese momento, llamar a Eros –Dime…- -¿Qué me sucede Eros? No puedo irme, Darien… no perdio la memoria- -Claro que no lo haría, preciosa, este no es un desmemorizador, si no un aparatito mío, transforma a un ser como tú, en un humano- -¿Qué?- dijeron ambos –Darien… me di cuenta del amor que sentías por ella aquella noche, soy el dios del amor, así que sentí tus celos para cuando acaricie su rostro… Andriell, sentí el amor que nacía de ti, cuando dejaste que reemplazara a Armando, incluso antes, eso era la confirmación, los lleve al pasado y vi ese casi beso, me quedo claro- -¿Pero que pasara con Serena?- pregunto Darien –Mejor di que me pasara a mi, ya que el Maestro perdió a sus dos Ángeles, Diamante estuvo enamorado en silencio de Serena, Tú de Andriell, yo que soy el dios del amor me sorprendo… que tengáis mucho amor entre vosotros- se iba a ir cuando de pronto volvió –El primer bebé, dejadme que sea mi ahijada o ahijado- ambos se miraron y luego sonrieron –Claro que si- ambos se abrazaron y se besaron, era lo que mas necesitaban. Tiempo después se casaron, al igual que Serena y Diamante, pero ellos tuvieron a la pequeña Serena, a quien le llaman Rini de cariño, antes que Darien y Andriell decidieran tener hijos, cuando estaba embarazada, Darien consentía todos sus antojos, cuando nació Sahory a quien llaman Chibi simplemente sintió la alegría mas inmensa, su ángel, su mujer, amiga, amante estaba a lado, con un pequeño ser que traería miles de alegrías (fin flashbacks) la pequeña Chibi quería tocar el arco que tenia en el pecho Eros –No- gritaron todos, el padrino solo sonrío –Ay ya te tengo asignado a tu príncipe- dijo y noto los celos de Darien, Diamante se coloco a reír de buena gana –La tuya también lo tiene- dijo sin mirarlo, el peliplateado se coloco serio, Serena se reía de las locuras, mientras que su hija Rini corría a los brazos de su padre Diamante, Chibi se escondía en el hombro de su padrino y luego gritaba de jubilo a ver la cara de asombro de su padre, luego siguieron jugando Eros tenia que marchar –Saluda al Maestro de mi parte- -Él siempre esta pendiente de ti- -Lo sé, como lo hace con todos ¿no?- -Claro que si- -Él sabia de tu plan desde un principio- comento Andriell –Él sabia que Darien y Armando eran parientes, pero jamás imaginamos, que sin mis flechas te terminarías enamorando de Darien- -Lo siento- -No te preocupes, desde el primer instante que eres Humana ya tenias clavada una flecha con nombre y apellido… "Darien Chiba"- ella sonrío y se despidió.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Darien abrazando a su esposa por detrás y dejando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, para ver a su pequeña hija dormir –Solo… miraba a Chibi, tan linda- -Si… es preciosa, se parece a la madre- ella soltó una risa, salieron de la habitación pero ella estaba pensativa –Tú no estas bien… no me engañas- -Estoy bien… si crees que tener una vida en tu vientre es malo… pues no sé- -Ah eso te pasa por…. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Una vida en tu vientre?- ella solo movió la cabeza- ¡Ja!, mi segundo hijo- la abrazo y la beso con la pasión que solo ella podía encender de su cuerpo –Un segundo hijo junto a mi ángel- estallo en alegría, la llevo hasta la habitación, lugar donde cada noche podían tocar el cielo con las manos, en su vida solo existía ella y sus hijos, Andriell estaba feliz, olvido su pasado, vive el presente y anhela un futuro, siempre de la mano de su esposo, quien cada día la sorprendía con distintas cosas –Un varón…- murmuro de pronto -¿Qué?- -Será un varón- dijo sonriente -¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto con una sonrisa –Digamos que un angelito me contó- dijo sonriente-Te amo… te amo mi vida- comenzó a besar el vientre de su esposa. Esa noche Andriell y Darien juraron amarse para toda la eternidad.

**Agradezco a muchas personas que me han dejado sus Rw, alerta de historia y autor favorito (*-*) me alegra en demasía que a ustedes les guste mis locas ideas jejeje… espero que les haya gustado este humilde One Shot. Lo hice con mucho cariño… sé que es raro ver a Darien con otra mujer, pero de todas maneras lo hice. **

**La canción que ellos bailan es _Love Story _de _Taylor Swift. _**

**Abrazos gigantescos y nos vemos en una nueva publicación…**


End file.
